bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Lid (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840397 |altname = Lid |no = 8244 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 44 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 173 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 14 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = (Grand Gaia Version) A young airship mechanic from Dirnado, Lid spent most of her time tinkering with machines. However, it wasn't until her older brother started showing her how to handle more complicated mechanisms that her talent really took off. After building her trusty aid Mechabo, she eventually joined a couple of knights from the kingdom of Grandshelt on their adventures. She never expected this to land her in a completely new world though, especially one where she couldn't distinguish between gods, heroes, and villains. Regardless of this, Lid kept hard at work, always seeking to improve her inventions. |summon = Who am I, you ask? I'll tell you everything you wanna know! For a price, of course... |fusion = Hey! I think I just got stronger! But how? |evolution = | hp_base = 5096 |atk_base = 1971 |def_base = 1705 |rec_base = 1698 | hp_lord = 7280 |atk_lord = 2815 |def_lord = 2435 |rec_lord = 2426 | hp_anima = 8172 |rec_anima = 2188 |atk_breaker = 3053 |def_breaker = 2197 |def_guardian = 2673 |rec_oracle = 2664 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2577 | hp_oracle = 6387 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 45 |ls = Master Mechanic |lsdescription = Boosts HP, ATK (50%) & Boosts BB ATK (200%) & Boosts critical damage (150%) and critical hit rate (30%) & Boosts drop rate for BC, HC (20%), Items (5%), Karma (15%) and Zel (75%) |lsnote = 50% boost to HP, Atk, 200% boost to BB Atk, 150% boost to critical damage, 30% boost to critical hit rate, 20% boost to BC, HC, 15% boost to Karma, 5% boost to Item, 75% boost to Zel drop rates |bb = Electric Hammer |bbdescription = 19 combo Thunder attack on all foes & Inflict 1337 fixed damage to all foes & Boosts BB ATK (280%) for 3 turns & Chance (65%) to inflict Weakness and Paralysis when attacked (self) for 3 turns |bbnote = 1337 HP as damage dealt for fixed damage, 280% boost to BB Atk, 65% chance to counter Paralysis and Weakness |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 19 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Thunder Bash |sbbdescription = 28 combo Thunder attack on all foes & Boosts BB ATK (350%) for 3 turns & Boosts critical damage (50%) for 3 turns & Adds chance (30%) to heal damage taken (15-20%) for 3 turns & Boosts own ATK (150%) & Lower own DEF and REC (20%) for 2 turns |sbbnote = 350% boost to BB Atk, 50% boost to critical damage, 30% chance to heal 15~20% HP from damage taken, 150% boost to own Atk, 20% reduction to own Def and Rec |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 28 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Spark Collision |ubbdescription = 30 combo Thunder attack on all foes & Boosts BB ATK (500%) for 3 turns & Boosts critical damage (300%) for 3 turns & Boosts OD gauge fill rate (300%) for 5 turns |ubbnote = 500% boost to BB Atk, 300% boost to critical damage, 300% boost to OD gauge fill rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Gil Lover |esitem = |esdescription = Adds boosts critical hit rate (60%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB & Adds Water, Earth and Thunder to attack for 3 turns to BB/SBB & Nullify Spark damage |esnote = 60% boost to critical hit rate |evofrom = |evointo = 840398 |howtoget = *Divine Summon from Nov 25 10:00 CET ~ Dec 7 10:00 CET |notes = |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Lid1 }}